


Together

by Kataki



Series: Short fics [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Asexual Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataki/pseuds/Kataki
Summary: Aro/ace Levi and Erwin find happiness in their own way.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet request I posted on my [tumblr](https://tsukareta-levi.tumblr.com/)

The pouring rain outside sounds distant to Levi, who’s curled into himself on the sofa. Hands and feet under the fluffy blanket Erwin gave him for his birthday last year. The TV offers background noise, lights, colours, something other than silence. When it’s too quiet around him, it’s too loud in his mind, so he tries to cancel it out.

They’ve been living together for more than two years now, started out as roommates – what are they now? Levi doesn’t know, and it doesn’t matter, because they’re okay like this, just the way they are.

Erwin’s shirt is soft on his skin, somehow Erwin’s clothes just feel good. They’re big and comfortable, take the scent of the fabric softener so much better than Levi’s clothes. The warmth makes him tired, the comfort is soothing.

Levi doesn’t stir when Erwin comes home, only when fingertips touch his shoulder gently and a familiar voice asks “hey, have you eaten yet? And… is that my shirt?” Levi opens his eyes. Erwin’s grinning at him, doesn’t touch him anymore, Levi is comfortable like this.

“I can cook something,” Erwin suggests while Levi manages to sit up and fully reveal the shirt he’s stolen from the fresh pile of laundry in the basket in front of Erwin’s bedroom.

“The fridge is empty. Can we order something and watch a movie?”

“Sure.” Erwin sits down next to him, Levi shares the blanket and they order on his phone.

It’s right just like this, when they’re together, close, in just the way Levi needs. Erwin never pushes, understood quickly what Levi can offer and give. They’re fine, happy even, and Levi can’t help but feel thankful, despite Erwin telling him there’s no reason. Maybe that’s why Levi feels so close to him. Because Erwin doesn’t pull, he just invites and accepts what Levi gives, and what he takes.

“I’m not gonna get that shirt back, am I?”

“Nope.” Levi smiles and snatches the phone to order an extra large pizza. “But I’ll pay you back in food, might take a few years.”

“I’m fine with that.”


End file.
